<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L’Anémie Hémolytique Auto-Immune by malurette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265697">L’Anémie Hémolytique Auto-Immune</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette'>malurette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Il était une fois… | Once Upon a Time... (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Il était une fois la Vie, One Shot, blood transfusion, red cells, vulgarisation, white cells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Que se passe-t-il quand un lymphocyte mal éduqué fabrique des anticorps contre les propres globules rouges de son organisme ? des dégâts, bien sûr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L’Anémie Hémolytique Auto-Immune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Titre : </b>L’Anémie Hémolytique Auto-Immune, du point de vue des globules<br/><b>Auteur : </b>ylg/malurette<br/><b>Base : </b> Il était une fois… la Vie <br/><b>Personnages : </b>des globules rouges et des globules blancs<br/><b>Genre : </b>vulgarisation ?<br/><b>Gradation : </b>PG / K+<br/><b>Légalité : </b>propriété d’Albert Barillé, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. </p>
<p><b>Thèmes : </b> « personnification » pour 31_jours&gt; (14 juin ’14)<br/><b>Prompt : </b>Journée Mondiale des Donneurs de Sang + mon stage en IH qui se terminait là<br/><b>Notes : </b> Je vous présente en très simplifié, l’anémie hémolytique auto-immune, l’allo-immunisation anti-érythrocytaire, l’incompatibilité transfusionnelle, et l’adsorption d’auto-anticorps sur culots globulaires autologues. L'incompatibilité transfusionnelle est rarissime de nos jours ; justement on fait des tests et on a les moyens de détecter auto et allo-anticorps pour l'éviter ; je ne la traite ici que pour le drama!!<br/><b>Nombre de mots : </b>1000 et des goutelettes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Une nouvelle fournée de globules tout neufs quittent les pouponnières de la moelle osseuse et s’élancent avec joie dans la circulation sanguine. Les globules rouges prennent immédiatement leur travail de transport des gaz et disent au revoir aux petits lymphocytes qui partent à l’école du thymus. <br/>Tous ne se retrouveront pas ensuite. Personne ne sait ce qui est arrivé à Lympho-14 qui a donné une mauvaise réponse en cours de reconnaissance et que le Colonel a retenu après la classe. Les bennes macrophages gardent le secret. </p>
<p>Et voilà que Lympho-17 se mêle de jeter ses anticorps à la face de Globine !<br/>- Mais ! mais ! proteste-t-elle. Ça ne va pas, non ? ça gratte !<br/>Les petits Métro, prenant un de ses sucres extérieurs pour un élément étranger, s’y collent et n’en bougent plus.<br/>- Oh, juste quelques anticorps, ça n’est pas méchant, essaie de la rassurer le bon vieux Hémo.<br/>Mais lui, déjà couvert de ces fichus anticorps, n’en mêle pas large. Il s’essouffle. Et le lieutenant Petit Gros le regarde d’un sale œil.<br/>- Désolé mon vieux, mais on ne peut pas laisser circuler une cellule comme toi. <br/>Un geste appelle une benne d’ébouage. Hémo a beau protester, on l’envoie se faire recycler. Et il n’est pas le seul. De plus en plus de globules rouges, attaqués par les clones de ce Lympho tête en l’air, finissent détruits par le système de défense. Et ce, plus vite que les usines de la moelle peuvent supporter. Les troupes de rouge vont finir par manquer !</p>
<p>Voilà qu’en prime des aiguilles viennent exploser les parois des vaisseaux !<br/>- Ah non alors, rouspète Maestro en voyant ses compagnons aspirés : comme si on ne manquait déjà pas assez d’effectif comme ça…<br/>Le petit groupe séparé du Corps, enfermé dans un tube, n’en mène pas large. Voilà qu’on lui envoie encore des anticorps ! qui collent ! qui collent beaucoup ! Ils se mêlent de se donner la main pour former de gros paquets. Au-dessus de ce travail, le bonhomme en blouse blanche coche des cases. Tel puits a réagi, tel autre non : ça donne tel groupe sanguin. Ce que ça changera pour le Corps qu’ils ont dû quitter, ces globules-là ne le sauront jamais.</p>
<p>Pas très longtemps ensuite, une nouvelle aiguille fait irruption dans le vaisseau. Mais cette fois, au lieu de prendre, elle donne ! Un flot de globules rouges se déverse dans la situation, accueillis avec joie par les résidents épuisés. Ah, des renforts. <br/>Mais si les Rouges ne font aucune différence, les Blancs les regardent de bien près. Outre ce lympho maladroit qui leur refile à eux aussi, lentement mais sûrement, ses anticorps, un autre décide qu’il n’aime pas tel sucre qu’ils portent à leur surface. <br/>Globine scrute sa nouvelle amie Érythro ; elle ne voit pas de différence. Et alors, qu’est-ce que ça change si elle a une décoration en plus ? ça ne l’empêche pas de faire son travail et de transporter l’oxygène comme tout le monde.</p>
<p>Lympho-17 ne veut rien savoir. Globule rouge efficace ou pas, ça porte quand même quelque chose de Non-Soi et il décide de se multiplier. On ne sait jamais. Ça commence par porter des sucres bizarres en surface, qui sait ce que ça peut cacher de dangereux dessous ! Oh, on a vu bien des bactéries faire ça…<br/>Bientôt dans la circulation se promènent les globules natifs – avec ces quelques anticorps gênant collés – et les globules rouges donnés – portant quant à eux un panachage d’anticorps. Et la vie continue. Les vieux globules s’en vont se faire recycler dans la rate. Les globules trop recouverts d’anticorps sont retirés de la circulation par les macrophages. De nouveaux globules naissent dans la moelle et rejoignent la circulation. La population donnée, son travail accompli, disparaît peu à peu sans être remplacée : bien sûr, venue de l’extérieur, le Corps n’a pas les modèles pour en refabriquer. Il a déjà fort à faire avec sa propre production à soutenir. Seul Lympho-17 garde en mémoire, imprimé en creux dans les anticorps qu’il fabrique en continu, la forme de leur sucre bizarre.</p>
<p>Très vite, la destruction des rouges causée par les Lymphos rebelles s’accélère. De nouveau, la moelle ne peut plus compenser. Le cirque des aiguilles recommence.<br/>Cette fois, alors que les rouges décimés accueillent les renforts à bras ouverts… les blancs, menés par le Lympho suspicieux, leur dessus à bras raccourcis.<br/>- Que non, les gars, vous n’irez nulle part dans mon organisme avec ces sucres bizarres ! <br/>Et la scène, dans la circulation, tourne de mal en pire. Déjà qu’on manquait sérieusement de globules rouges ! ceux qui arrivaient sont impitoyablement éliminés. Leurs déchets se répandent partout, surchargent les macrophages, viennent encombrer les usines du rein…<br/>Ces fous ont causé un choc transfusionnel, déplore Maestro, sans que Globine ni Hémo ne puissent deviner s’il parle de leurs Blancs trop zélés ou des gens en blouse blanche dehors. </p>
<p>Tant bien que mal, le Corps survit à cet accident. Mais l’anémie ne s’est pas arrangée, bien au contraire. </p>
<p>Hémo et ses copains, attrapés par une nouvelle aiguille, centrifugés et collés les uns aux autres, patientent longuement au fond d’un tube avec presque plus rien de plasma autour d’eau. <br/>Enfin, on les baigne à nouveau de liquide. Dans le sérum qui les entoure, ils reconnaissent les anticorps du Lympho rebelle et ceux du Lympho suspicieux. Comme dans le  Corps, les premiers viennent s’accrocher à eux. Quand on se mêle de les centrifuger à nouveau, tout ça qui s’est collé reste. Les autres, ceux qui seraient allés embêter les copines d’Érythro, flottant toujours, disparaissent de leur vue.<br/>- J’aimerais que Maestro soit là, soupire Hémo ; il saurait ce que ça veut dire ce trafic…<br/>Au-dessus du travail, les gens en blouse blanche concluent et choisissent les prochains renforts avec plus de précaution. </p>
<p>Dans le Corps, Globine fait connaissance avec les nouveaux renforts : cette fois, la différence entre Matie et elle n’est pas un sucre en plus, mais en moins. Heureusement, aucun Lympho n’est capable d’aller reconnaître un manque et ceux-là, ils les laisseront en paix.<br/>- Jusqu’à la prochaine fois, murmure Maestro en voyant les anticorps du Lympho rebelle recommencer déjà à venir le coller…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>